Love for Jack
by a hobbit
Summary: Jack decides to have some fun when he is bored, but meets a girl who actually sees him. He didn't have to do anything to make her see him, like Jamie with the snow. She also knows who he is. Who is she? And why does Jack feel funny.(Not my best summary :P)


Love for Jack

**A.N- Hello again! This is what happens when you are bored. A quick little oneshot of my favorite animated movie (sorry Tangled). I love Jack Frost and so I had to do a one shot of him.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Read on!**

* * *

Jack looks at the town down below. He loved flying in the wind. It was beginning to be winter and this is his favorite season because of all the fun you can have! Jack figured out fun was his center when he was defending the childern of the world from Pitch, the Bogeyman. Right now Jack Frost is in Chicago because he loved randomly blowing wind in people's faces. Speaking of wind he could smell a human had ripped one smelly fart cloud. He decided that human deserved what was coming to him. Jack zipped down towards the human and gave a whip of his magical staff right in the human's face. The human stumbled and lost his hat. Jack loved winter, and he could do anything he wanted because no one can see him except the other Guardians and a very special kid.

Jack laughed at him and flew straight up to the sky. "I LOVE WINTER! " Jack declared. He floated there for a couple a seconds and decided to zoom down and have a little fun. He zoomed straight down and hoovered abovethe sidewalks and threw a little frost on top there. Then he throw frost on some windows and blow the winter breeze on people. A couple of hours later he was in a town outside Chicago and saw a bunch of kids out from school. _Hmm time for a snowball fight, _thought Jack. He patted down snow into a snowball and threw. The fun thing about being invisible is that when you throw snowballs no one knows who did, but in most cases people do not care who threw it, and just go on a full on snowball fight. Jack had pullled many of these snowball fights. They are just so much FUN!

Jack could see snowballs being thrown left and right and making what seemed like endless snowballs. There was snow flying left and right. The kids thought there was magic in the air. This was begining to be so much untill their mothers were calling them to come inside. Jack heard them all moan and grunted. He smiled at that, but felt sad that the snowball fight had to end. He just walked around for a little bit. He saw a girl that could be about two years younger then what he is supposed to be (because he is around two thousand and sixteen years old). He could hear her sing, "Jack Frost is snippin' at your nose." Jack snickered at that a little bit because that was about the only song that had his name in it.

The girl looked up and they were face to face now. "Oh, I am so sorry. I didn't see you there," she said. Jack was surprised that she could even see him. "Oh no it's fine. I am just glad someone could see me," Jack said. The last time he can remember someone seeing him was Jamie. "Why? Do people not know you're here too?" She asked. "Something like that," Jack replied. A breeze went right through Jack, but went ram right in the girl. She shivered and took a piece of blonde hair behind her ear. She looked at him and said, "Are you lost, because I never saw you here before." Actually Jack was here millions of times before for the winterst was just he never walked on foot before.

"Ummm. You do not recognize me?" Jack questioned. The girl replied,"I do recognize you, but first I want to show you something." Jack just followed her into a ravine. He thought he was in Illinois, but I guess you can have ravines here too. He has been to plenty of ravines before, but this one he never came to. "It was hidden by the shades of the trees for almost a hundred years. I found this place by accident when I was younger and I lost my footing and fell. I didn't get a scratch and it was a snow day too, but when I got down here it was warm. I could even take my jacket. I didn't know what the word I was looking for back then, but no I know what it is. Tranquil and serene. I call this place, Serenity. Off of my favorite move and because this is my safe harbor" she said. Jack didn't know what to say, and that was a first. "You never answered my question,"he stated. "What question would that be," she said. "You do not recognize me?" Jack repeated. "Of course I know who you are. You are Jack Frost. The one who helps with Winter. You are awesome because you gave us a snow day when I was supposed to have a test." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and said,"Thank you for that. You saved my grades then"

She started walking away when Jack super-jumped and landed in front. "Can I know your name?" Jack asked. "Destiny," she answered. With that she left and said, "I hope to see you again, Jack Frost." Jack stood there for what felt like hours. Then just flew back up with his staff in hand and his face was lit like a lovebug. _I need to come here more often,_ Jack thought.

* * *

**I had to do that ending. Please tell me if I did a good job or a horrible job. If you picked tell me why please! You have done the reading now review please.**


End file.
